1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure binder clip, wherein an insertion hole is punched in each of the two sides of the pincer section and, furthermore, an even number of oppositely facing limiter notches are formed along the inner circumference of the insertion hole and a rounded guide element is disposed in between each of the limiter notches, thereby providing for the rotation of the actuator rods along the rounded guide elements. The actuator rods have two ends bent to an appropriate angular degree and, furthermore, the resulting catch hooks extending from the bent sections formed on the two ends of the actuator rods, by means of the metallic resilience produced by pressing the two sides of the actuator rods inward, enable the catch hooks to become engaged into opposing pairs of limiter notches and, furthermore, the actuator rods remain fully pivotable while positioned in the limiter notches. As such, the improved structure binding clip of the invention herein does not adversely affect reading and writing and, furthermore, its die fabrication is simpler.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional binder clips are utilized to hold printed or written note paper for reading so that the sheets of paper do not become scattered, temporarily lost, or cause a disorderly desktop.
In a conventional binder clip structure, as indicated in FIG. 1, the said binder clip 3 is comprised of a pincer section 51 having a hinge fold 511 formed by rolling the two binding ends outward to accommodate the respective insertion of the outwardly bent catch hook 521 formed at the two ends of the actuator rod 52, which is typically accomplished by squeezing the two sides inward and relying on the tensile metallic reverse force to engage the catch hooks 521 of the actuator rod 52 into the hinge folds 511 and thereby conveniently installing the actuator rod 52 to achieve object binding capability; however, when actually utilized, the conventional binding clip structure is not as ideal as expected and the overall shortcomings may be concluded as follows:
1. Affects Reading and Writing
When sheets of printed material or note paper are held together by the binding clip, due to the forward and backward pivoting characteristics of the actuator rods 52, the pincer section forms an excessive protuberance, with the left and right portions of the said sheets remaining uneven and unsecurable, which leads to positional writing difficulties; furthermore, if the actuator rods 52 are pivoted downward, although the pincer section is less obtrusive and writing is easier, the actuator rods 52 are pressed against the surface of the paper sheets and still affect reading and writing at this position.
2. Die Fabrication Difficulty
In the conventional binding clip, outwardly rolled hinge folds must be formed on the binding edges in order to fasten the actuator rods 52 to the pincer section 51, with the bending into shape of the tubular hinge sections 511 involving the fabrication of a die for continuous press forming that requires additional time and, furthermore, is relatively more complex to finish.
In view of the said shortcomings, which lead to the various utilization inconveniences today, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research, including repeated tests and refinements during that period, which culminated in the successful development of an improved structure binding clip that completely eliminates the said shortcomings of the conventional product and, furthermore, is capable of greater practical performance.